An Introspective
by Ayswen
Summary: Henry & Betty spend an evening in. M for implied adult themes, but nothing explicit. M for safety only. Probably more of a Trated fic. Love and Laughter, and late night contemplation.


Title: An Introspective  
Author: ayswen  
Rating: M for implied and non-explicit adult themes.  
Pairing: Betty/Henry  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters, and have made no money or other profit in their use. I just couldn't stay out of the sandbox!  
Notes: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this little fic. I just, couldn't resist, having my say against the idea that life and love with Henry would be boring! Comments gleefully accepted.

Betty was still laughing and grinning with pleasure when she rolled onto her side, carefully tucking the sheets around herself slightly. "You-" she started, unable to remove the smile on her face, "are not at all what I expected."

Henry grinned at her, and brushed a lock of stray hair away from her eyes. "It's a common misconception that geeks are horrible in bed. You have to think- all that brain power aimed directly at a singular goal-" he trailed off. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

Betty blinked. "Uhm. I guess I could eat a little."

Henry smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips before getting up and tugging on a pair of boxers that appeared to have some kind of chemical's molecular structure written out on it. "Excellent- don't move an inch."

She nodded, and leaned back in bed, pulling the sheets up under her arms. Walter had never been that good. Or that sweet. She thought of him once in a while, usually when something electronic broke, or she'd walk passed a spot in town where they'd had a genuinely good time, but it felt like moments when you reminisced about fun you'd had in college.

Henry was completely different. He'd adjusted to the New York lifestyle- his fifth floor walk up in Chinatown was as clean as it was going to get, cramped, and looked like a nerd had decorated sparingly, and then was overruled by a corporate decorator- the effect was .. very Henry. He liked to go to high quality, decent cost restaurants, and interesting shows (though they were both in agreement about their recent attendance of a modern adaptation of Twelfth Night that was Off-off-Broadway was absolutely a mistake). He liked to cook for the two of them after work, which for her on occasion meant ten at night, but he accepted it all as the way it was, and not as a change. He was refreshing, and funny.

"Here we are-" Henry walked in, carrying two plates with a brownie slice and a few berries on the plate. He handed her a plate, and then slid back into the bed.

She grinned. "You are..."

He was eating his brownie with a fork and grinning. "I am?"

"Adorable?"

He grinned at her. "So are you, Miss Suarez. Very adorable indeed. Your cheeks are still pink." She blushed even harder, and he smiled wider. "I know that working at Meade has made your life a little crazy, but I can't help but be glad that you do. You're a welcome breath of fresh air in this place- and in my life."

Betty couldn't help but beam at him."You're a gem in a very very dirty place, Henry."

He looked around the apartment, and gave her a crooked grin and she knew what was coming. "The apartment isn't THAT bad, is it?"

Laughing she took his plate away. "Fine. You make bad pun, I eat your brownie!"

Henry snerked. "You like it that much?"

Betty grinned and handed it back. "Fine. I'll let you get away with it this time- but be warned. Were there no silverware and plates in this bed you so would have been given a Betty Suarez pillow beat down." She had another bite of her brownie. It was warm and absolutely divine. "And yes, its an excellent brownie."

He laughed. "We'll see. I went to university you know, I have well-honed pillow fighting skills, I'll have you know."

"I have been warned!" She took the plate from him, and her own and set them on the nightstand, and was nearly reseated when he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Bedtime for us. Work is in four hours."

Betty sighed. "Ugh. Work. Someday, I'm going to take a day off. Someday. And I'm going sleep all day long, and not answer my phone at all."

Henry shook his head. "I thought you liked your job?"

Betty nodded. "I do like my job. I love my job. I get to do things that most people can't imagine doing, but I also have to help Daniel pick out shirts, and manage his finances, and other things that I .. don't mind doing, but take up a lot of time."

Henry nodded. "Like, ordering flowers for Ms. Not-As-Right-As-I-Thought?"

Betty yawned hugely, covering her mouth before resting her arm on Henry's chest. "Exactly like."

Henry smiled, and leaned over to kiss her. "Well, not for the next four hours, you don't. Come on, sleep time."

Betty nodded, and scooted up to use Henry's chest for a pillow. He was warm, and sturdy, despite his slightness. He was perfectly comfortable but he still manged to make her squirm when he looked at her across the table, or the office with his heart or his hormones shining in his eyes. Amanda had commented more than seventy times that she could have Daniel wrapped around her finger, if only she chose different clothes, and put some effort into seducing him, but she didn't understand. Henry was perfect. He looked somewhere between adorable and downright sexy, laying next to her in bed, hair a mess, and slightly sweaty, glasses discarded somewhere, and looking pleased. He'd seen her as beautiful before the braces had come off, before her optical plan had provided her with reasonably priced designer frames that suited her face, in whatever clothes she had chosen whether they were fashionable or not. He didn't even care what was on the outside. He loved her exactly as she was, for exactly who she was. "Goodnight, Henry."

He stroked the back of her arm. "Goodnight, beautiful girl."

Dont' forget to review!


End file.
